Modern war and a love story
by Natsumaru genggi-kun
Summary: Naruto seorang mantan agent perdamaian dunia yang mengundurkan diri dan menjadi seorang koki di restoran peninggalan kakeknya hidup bersama Hinata seorang keluarga bangsawan yang masih dalam pelatihan untuk menjadi penerus kerajaannya/Akatsuki sebuah organisasi yang meyakini bahwa untuk membuat sebuah dunia baru maka mereka akan menghancurkan dunia lama Bad summary baca langsung!
1. Chapter 1

**18+ yang maksa baca ya sudah -_-**

''Aahhh!'', terdengar suara desahan penuh gairah dari sebuah ruangan berpencahayaan minim

''ahgh , nikmat sekali '', suara berat seorang lelaki juga ter dengar dari dalam sana , dari ruangan yang bisa di sebut kamar itu seorang pria bertubuh atletis dengan rambut kuning berantakan menindih seorang wanita berambut indigo yang tak kalah berantakan ,sang pria terus mengoyangkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur dengan teratur sedangkan sang wanita melingkarkan kaki jenjangnya pada pinggang sang pria sambil meremas kepala kuningnya seolah-olah tak memberi intruksi untuk tidak berhenti

''aah...ahh ,,,, Narutoo... Mmmha'', desahan dari wanita itu terdengar lagi dan semakin keras sedangkan orang yang di panggil Naruto itu menambah intonasi gerakannya dan mencengkram kuat bokong wanita itu

''Hinata ,,, ah ini sangat nikmat ,,, ahh aku akan keluar '' ,

''aahh ..ahh ,,, aku juga '', dengan intonasi suara yang sama dan terdengar sangat bergairah , Naruto terus menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh Hinata dengan sangat teliti memberikan kissmark hampir di setiap sisi leher jenjeng Hinata, Naruto mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata dan kini posisi mereka saling berpangkuan tanpa melepas 'penyatuan' mereka

''Ahh.. . Ahh ahh Naruto .. Akhuu akhan kluarrr !'', desahan liar dan bergairah memenuhi ruangan bernuansa remang-remang , sedangkan Naruto masih setia dengan leher jenjang yang semakin lama semakin menggoda , kasur yang empuk sedikit membantu untuk memperdalam keintiman dia antara mereka berdua

''ahh... Sedikit lagi ...!'',Naruto mempererat pelukannya untuk mencari kenikmatan lebih dari liang kewanitaan Hinata ,sensasi oragasme yang seolah meremas-remas kejantannya hampir membuatnya gila dan bergerak secara brutal , desahan Naruto terus terdengar dan menggema di setiap sudut ruangan sedangkan Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kenikmatan

gerakan Naruto semakin liar setiap detiknya begitu pula dengan Hinata yang semakin menguatkan cengkramannya pada kepala kuning Naruto dan satu hentakan terakhir menyudahi adegan panas mereka dengan meneriaki nama masing-masing

'Brugh!' tubuh atletis Naruto yang penuh keringat ambruk di samping Hinata

''hei Naruto apa besok kau mau menemaniku setelah pulang kantor ?'', tanya Hinata sambil menatap langit-langit kamar  
Tidak ada jawaban hanya terdengar sebuah dengkuran halus yang teratur, Hinata hanya mendengus

'' Dasar Naruto awas saja kalau tidak bisa''  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**Warning : Aneh,HARD LEMON ,Abal abal, Typo(s), Alur Gaje, OOC, OC and Many More**  
**STORY BY NATSUMARU GENGGI-KUN**

Cahaya silau mengintruksikan Hinata untuk bangun dari tidur panjangnya

''engh... Sudah pagi ya !'',

''hooamm... Eh '',Hinata menguap dan merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya dan  
'blush!' seketika itu juga pipi putih Hinata merona saat selimut putih tebal merosot dan menampakkan tubuh polos bagian atasnya dengan cepat ia memungut baju kaus hitam yang tergeletak di lantai  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
'Tuk! Tuk ! srengk! Srengk!' suara dentuman alat masak menggema di dalam dapur ,seorang pria yang hanya berbalut celana jeans dengan cekatan memotong dan mengiris bahan makanan untuk dibuat suatu masakan

''Selamat pagi Naruto-kun !''seorang wanita berambut indigo memekik manja sambil memeluk tubuh besar Naruto dari belakang

''hmm pagi '',jawab Naruto datar

''kau nampak tampan dan seksi hari ini'' ,Hinata menggesek-gesek pipi pada punggung berotot Naruto 'haaa, dia pasti ada maunya ' Naruto membatin

''aku sedang sibuk jika kau mau sesuatu ,nanti saja '',

''kau tidak asik '',

''mandi sana ! badanmu bau keringat, seorang wanita bangsawan tidak memiliki bau keringat '',

''tidak mau ! sampai kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku'', jawab Hinata kesal , Naruto sedang sibuk meiris-iris bawang dan sesekali mengaduk-aduk saus yang berada pada penggorengan dengan spatulanya

''duduklah , dan minum secangkir kopi , kau hanya membatasi pergerakanku Hinata '', ucap Naruto datar dengan tersisip nada perintah didalamnya

''haaa, baiklah '',Hinata mendengus lemas dan melepas pelukannya dari Naruto , wanita yang saat ini hanya memakai kaus hitam yang terkesan kebesaran dan memperlihatkan sisi leher bagian kiri berjalan lemah ke arah meja makan dan menuang kopi pada cangcir porselin

''bagaimana restoran mu Naruto-kun ?'', Tanya Hinata saat duduk dan sesekali menyesap kopinya

''Baik, semuannya baik-baik saja ! Jawab Naruto sambil menata masakannya yang telah diletakan dipiring

''Kalau begitu nanti malam temani aku Nonton di Bioskop ya '', Hinata memberikan tatapan pussy eyes andalannya

'haa, tatapan itu lagi ,baiklah lagi pula Shikamaru bisa mengantikanku di dapur'inner Naruto seolah pasrah  
''Baiklah'',  
''Janji!'',  
''ya janji'',  
''kau memang yang terbaik,'mmmuah','', Hinata mencium pipi Naruto sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'' Apa sudah siap ? '' Tanya seorang pria yang memakai topi baret di kepalanya  
''semua sudah siap Jendral ,hanya perlu menunggu perintah dari anda '' jawab seorang prajurit yang memakai helm  
''bagus kalau begitu , kita akan menyerang saat fajar tiba !'',  
''SIAP ! Laksanakan '' jawab prajurit itu sambil memberi hormat dan berlalu pergi , pria yang di panggil 'Jendral' itu berjalan menelusuri sebuah Hangar yang terdapat puluhan Pesawat dan Helicopter sesekali para prajurit yang sedang mempersiapkan kendaraan perang itu memberi hormat pada sang Jendral 'ya ! sebentar lagi , Mimpi itu akan menjadi nyata inner sang jendral sambil menyeringai licik

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

''kau masak apa Naruto-kun?'', tanya Hinata Antusias

'' Baiklah ini dia , coba dan rasakan kenikmatan dari Raprontos darcor ala chef Naruto '', dengan senyum secerah matahari dan tarian aneh Naruto memamerkan hasil masakannya yang terdengar aneh namun cukup meyakinkan melihat bahwa masakan Naruto terlihat seperti Roti Isi dengan lumeran saus berwarna coklat yang menggairahkan  
''wow , apa itu resep baru ?''Hinata memandang masakan Naruto dengan mata berbinar  
''ya itu penggabungan antara beef steak London peace di campur saus pasta rosemeri dan roti segar italia dan bla'bla'bla'', penjelasan panjang lebar Naruto tidak di hiraukan Hinata ,yang terpenting sekarang perut kosongnya sudah terisi oleh masakan enak Naruto  
''...di tabur dengan black paper dan rempah pilihan..'',  
''ENnnak !''. Hinata tidak mempedulikan celotehan Naruto , ida terlalu serius untuk makan dan melupakan Naruto yang duduk didepannya

''Dasar wanita kantoran menyebalkan '', dengus Naruto sambil menyuapkan pai blueberry buataannya

''Kau bilang apa tadi ?'',

''tidak..tidak ada apa-apa .. Bagaimana enak tidak , itu akan jadi menu baru di restoranku '', jawab Naruto gugup sambil tersenyum kecut untuk mengalihkan peratihan

''enak ... pantas saja restoranmu selalu ramai Naruto-kun'', jawab Hinata dengan Nada senang

''kau pasti akan jadi Ayah yang baik untuk anak-anak kita nanti '',tambah Hinata

''Apa maksudmu Hinata ?'', tanya Naruto curiga

''dengan begitu kau akan tetap dirumah mengurusi anak-anak kita dan aku akan bekerja di kantor '',jawab Hinata dengan wajah senang

''kenapa begitu ! Kau kan akan jadi Ibu seharusnya kau yang menjaga anak-anak bukan aku dan...'',

''aku sudah terlambat .. Aku berangkat ya 'mmmucma'..'mummm,,,'', Hinata beranjak dari meja makan dan dan mendekati Naruto untuk menciumnya

''hei tunggu ! Yang ini belum '', Naruto menahan tangan Hinata sambil memajukan bibirnya minta bagian

''mmuach'', sebuah ciuman singkat terjadi antara keduannya

''hei itu bukan cium...'',  
''sudahlah Naruto , jika terlalu lama kau hanya merusak lipstick , dan jangan lupa janjimu nanti malam''potong Hinata cepat

''ia...ia aku ingat '',

''Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu'',Hinata berlalu dari ruang makan , sebelum benar-benar keluar dari apartemen Naruto ,gadis berambut indigo yang di saat ini di buat bergelombang mengambil tasnya yang berada di meja ruang Tamu .

Kyoto, kota besar yang damai setidaknya begitu untuk kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam . Hinata berjalan cepat setelah keluar dari dalam bis menuju kantornya yang ada di pusat kota Kyoto sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang industri pangan dan teknologi KONOHA CORP begitulah tulisan yang berada di atas pintu masuk , sedikit berlari saat pintu lift akan menutup

"Haa, hampir saja !", desahnya lemah setelah sampai di dalam lift yang berukuran 2x2meter itu dan menekan tombol bernomor 20

"Hinata nanti kau harus menyerahkan laporanmu !", suara wanita yang sangat Hinata kenal itu siapa

"eh,,,", Hinata yang belum menyadari keberadaan seorag wanita karena terburu langsung menoleh kebelakang

"h..hai, Tsunade_sama",jawab Hinata cepat sambil sedikit membungkuk

'menyebalkan , baru saja sampai sudah seperti ini , kenapa hari ini aku sial , pasti gara-gara Naruto-kun awas saja nanti malam tidak akan kuberi jatah', inernya jengkel

**TBC**

**ini masih prolog ya ! jadi tunggu sampai reviewnya bagus baru lanjut heheh**

**maaf masih begininer**

**n_n**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMERNARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY NATSUMARU**

**Genre : Romance , Action , Advanture**

**Pair : Naruto x Hinata**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ide pasaran, Abal, Aneh, Dan masih banyak yang 't Like Don't Read!**

**Chapter 1 :spatula and pistol**

09.15 A.M (19 hours before the attack)

Naruto turun melalui lift dari apartemennya yang berada di lantai lima menuju dapur utama restoran di lantai satu dengan mengenakan baju putih khas seorang chef dengan apron yang di ikat di pinggang menutupi bagian celana jeansnya sampai lutut , Restoran Icha-Icha Food adalah restoran peninggalan kakeknya yang sekarang di kelola oleh Naruto secara keseluruhan walau dulunya Naruto adalah tentara pasukan khusus tapi kecintaannya dengan memasak tak membuat ia melupakan hobinya itu walau ia berada di markas atau saat menjalankan misi Naruto tetap mencoba semua jenis masakan yang pernah di ajarkan kakeknya .

'Ting' suara lift menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya ,Naruto berjalan lurus melewati dapur restorannya yang luas menuju sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan 'Head chef and manager ' yang terdapat pada pintu masuk ruangan , sesampainya di ruangan itu ,Naruto langsung mengambil gagang telpon yang berada di atas mejannya , dan menekan beberapa dijit nomor yang sudah ia hafal

''tut..tut...''.

''moshi-moshi'',suara seorang wanita terdengar dari serbrang sana , dari suara itu Naruto langsung tau kalau itu adalah suara Temari istri Shikamaru Nara teman sekaligus Bawahan Naruto.

'' moshi-moshi Temari-san , apakah Shikamaru ada ?'' Tanya Naruto to the point.

''Tunggu sebentar ''.

''SHIKAMARUUU BANGUN ADA TELPON UNTUKMU ! '', Teriakan Temari dari seberang sana sontak membuat Naruto menjauhkan gagang telpon dari telinganya karena teriakan keras Temari

## DISISI LAIN ##

''SHIKAMARUUU BANGUN ADA TELPON UNTUKMU ! '',Teriakan Temari terdengar kecil di telinga Shikamaru karena saat ini Shikamaru sedang asik dengan dunia mimpinya yang menyenangkan

''HEY PEMALAS BANGUN ,'' Teriak Temari saat sudah sampai di dalam kamar mereka ,

''hhmm ... Ada apa ?'' tanya Shikamaru yang masih dalam posisi tengkurap dan memeluk bantal

''Ada telpon untukmu '',jawab Temari sambil memberikan Handphonenya pada Shikamaru

''Ada apa ?'' Tanya Shikamaru to the point masih dalam posisi tidurnya

''Hei, pemalas cepat datang kesini ada hal yang ingin ku Bicarakan ''.

''tidak bisa lewat telpon saja ?''.''tidak ,cepatlah ini penting!'',

''Apa yang...''

'tut...tut..tut' belum sempat Shikamaru berbicara sambungan telpon dari Naruto sudah terputus

''Dasar merepotkan !''. Umpatnya sambil membenamkan kepalanya kedalam bantal , selang beberapa menit Shikamaru beranjak bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya,Shikamaru dan Temari adalah sepasang suami istri yang baru sebulan menikah dan tinggal di sebuah apartement kecil di pinggir kota Kyoto , Temari Nara adalah seorang polisi senior di departement kepolisian Kyoto yang sialnya ia menikah dengan seorang paling tidak disiplin dan pemalas di seluruh daerah Kyoto ,Shikamaru Nara seorang Chef masakan Prancis

''Sayang ! Aku pergi ..! Ada kasus yang harus ku selesaikan ''.Ucap Temari sedikit teriak saat ia sudah di balik pintu keluar apartement mereka

''ya hati-hati di jalan ''. Balas Shikamaru sedikit berteriak jugaNaruto beranjak keluar dari ruangannya menuju ruangan persediaan bahan masakan yang berada tepat di samping ruangan kerjanya sambil mengambil papan daftar persediaan untuk mengecek bahan-bahan apa saja yang kurang

''daging sapi muda 'cek' ,keju mozarela 'cek' sayuran segar kurasa masih cukup dan , ikan salmon kurang , ...'' Naruto beranjak daru ruang persediaan bahan A.K.A freezer room itu lalu masuk kedalam ruangan pribadinya lagi dengan cepat Naruto mengambil gagang telpon dan menekan beberapa dijit Nomor

''moshi-moshi Choza-san ''.

''moshi-moshi Naruto apa yang kurang ?'', seolah tau apa yang Naruto butuhkan Choza langsung menanyakan keinti permasalahan

''kirimkan aku daging sapi muda setengah dari biasanya , salmon dan Ayam seperti biasa dan katakan pada Ibiki aku juga pesan beberapa Sayuran segar ''.

''baiklah , itu saja ?''.

''ya itu saja Terima kasih sebelumnya''.

''ya ''.

''tut...tut''.

'cklek' setelah menutup telponnya tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang Pria berkuncir nanas masuk keruangan Naruto

''Ada apa kau menelponku pagi-pagi ?''. Tanya Shikamaru langsung sambil berjalan menuju meja Naruto

''aku ada kencan nanti malam dan aku juga ingin Melamar Hinata ''. Ucap Naruto tanpa basa-basi

''Lagi..?''.

''apa maksudmu 'Lagi'..'',

''Hey dengar Naruto kita sudah sering membahas ini , percuma saja kau pasti di tolak lagi olehnya aku tau wanita seperti Hinata adalah tipe wanita karir dan dia tidak akan menerima lamaranmu selagi ia belum mencapai tujuannya , aku tau karena Temari juga seperti itu ''. Ujar Shikamaru panjang lebar

''ya aku tau itu ,tapi tetap saja aku harus mencobanya walau sampai seribu kali pasti akan kulakukan .'' ucap Naruto sambil menopang wajahnya diatas meja dengan wajah yang sendu seperti memikirkan sesuatu

'' sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta dengan wanita itu dan bagaimana kalian berjumpa ? ''. Tanya Shikamaru dengan malas sambil bersandar di sandaran kursi

''Dia itu baik , cantik , energik, sexy, sedikit cerewet dan manis soal bagaimana kami bertemu itu panjang ceritanya tapi baiklah akan ku ceritakan ...''.

**FLASHBACK 4 tahun yang lalu**

Disebuah lapangan Udara yang luas terlihat sembilan orang yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi berbaris sejajar menghadap seorang dengan seragam penuh dengan lambang-lambang khas militer.

''Selamat pagi prajurit!''. Ujarnya pelan

''Selamat pagi pak ! ''. Jawab kesembilan prajurit itu serempak

''Selamat datang di UNAB (Uni Nasion Air Base) namaku adalah Jendral Hazel Suarosski dan aku adalah pimpinan kalian yang baru . sekarang perkenalkan nama,pangkat , asal kalian beserta keahlian kalian masing-masing dimulai dari kau ''. Ujar Jendral itu sambil menunjuk seorang prajurit berbarret Hitam yang berada di sebelah kiri

'' First Class Sergant Clarine Marsanova (Yogito Nii) , asal SPETSNAZ Russia sepesialis Sniper dan Madic ''. Ucap Prajurit yang teryata seorang wanita

'' Master Sergant ,Bredd Eddie (Killer Bee) asal Navy Seal USA , spesialis Engineer dan ahli ledak''. Ucap Prajurit yang memiliki perawakan Tinggi berkulit Hitam dan memakai kacamata Hitam

''Sabaku Gaara asal J-SAT , Jepang, spesialis support gunner dan sabotase ''. Ujar Prajurit dengan Rambut Merah dan mengenakan Barret berwarna sama dengan warna rambutnya

''Sergant Claire Lavorgez(fuu) , GIGN Prancis , spesialis Sniper dan Recon (pengintai)''. Ucap seorang prajurit Wanita berambut hijau pendek yang di tutupi dengan barret merah

''Private Uzumaki Naruto , akademi militer Jepang sepesialis assault dan memasak''.  
''pfft..'' beberapa prajurit memasang wajah menahan tawa setelah mendengar perkenalan Naruto itu . mereka kembali dalam sikap siap sempurna setelah mendapatkan pandangan sang Jendral

''Sergant han juan chi (Han) Pasukan Khusus China , spesialis Assault dan Recon '' ucap prajurit disamping Naruto yang berperawakan tinggi memakai barret dan sebuah masker khusus

'' staff Sergant Jamal khandi (roshi) Army Turkey , spesialis Sniper and Ahli jebakan ''. Ujar pria dengan jenggot tebal berwarna merah dan sebuah barret hitam menutupi rambut merahnya

''Second letnan Jhon Tower (Yagura) SAS Inggris , spesialis hecker , support , dan assault ''. ucap tegas seorang prajurit berbadan sedikit kecil dengan guratan luka vertikal dibagian pipi sebelah kanan

'' Sergant Kim Jong Park(Utakata) asal USAF Korea Selatan, spesialis Support dan recon ''. Ucap seorang prajurit bermata sipit di barisan paling kiri

''baiklah , kalian adalah prajirit terbaik di kesatuan kalian , tapi saat kalian bergabung disini semua itu tidak berlaku . Nama,dan pangkat kalian tidak berguna di sini kalian juga hanya di panggil dengan julukan dan nomor identitas ...''. Sang Jendral itu berjalan mendekati Kim di sebelah kiri dan saling berhadapan  
''...Kau di panggil Siput putih(white snail) dan No identitasmu adalah enam ... ''.  
''...dan kau berjulukan kura-kura kecil (small turtle) bernomor tiga ...''. Pria yang terlihat tua itu berjalan pelan kekanan dan sedikit melirik Tower (Yagura) ''.. Monyet gila (crazy Monkey) empat , Kuda Hitam (blackhourse) lima, dan kau ...'' Jendral itu menggantung kata-katanya saat melihat Naruto dan terlihat menerawang ''...Rubah Orange bodoh (stupid orange fox) sembilan , laba-laba terbang (flying spider) tujuh , rakun pasir (sand racoon) satu, banteng merah (red bull) delapan , kucing gunung (montain cat) dua , baiklah prajurit kalian akan mendapat istirahat selama tiga hari setelah itu kita kembali 'bekerja' apa kalian paham ''. Ujar Jendral Hazel setelah kembali pada tempat semula  
''YA... PAK ''. Jawab mereka serempak

''sekarang kalian bisa kembali ke kamp kalian''.ujarnya lagi kemudian di balas dengan hormat dan berbalik badan  
**SKIP TIME 3 BULAN KEMUDIAN**

'tring...tring...tring..'  
Sebuah alarm khusus berbunyi membangunkan semua prajurit yang berada di dalam markas  
''hmm, Apa yang ...!''.seketika itu juga Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya , seolah tau apa yang terjadi Naruto yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaus putih berlari kearah loker bernomor sembilan yang ada di sudut ruangan dan tanpa pikir panjang ia mengenakan pakaian pasukan khusus yang sudah di sediakan  
'' Selamat pagi !''. Ucap Red bull a.k.a bredd saat baru sampai di lokernya  
Naruto yang di sapa hanya membalas dengan gumaman sambil memasang rompi anti peluru  
''hei Rubah bodoh kau terlihat tidak bersemangat kenapa ?''.  
''tentu saja , ini masih jam 3 pagi dan kita sudah di panggil untuk misi bahkan aku belum sempat merasakan serapanku ''. Balas Naruto ketus  
'Set... Kreet' selesai mengikat tali sepatu Naruto langsung mengambil senjata dan menarik pelatuknya  
''Ayo cepat kita pasti sudah di tunggu Jendral hazel di lapangan '' Perintah Jhon Tower , setelah itu ia keluar ruangan base camp dengan sedikit berlari diikuti kedelapan anggota lain menuju sebuah helikopter besar dengan dua baling-baling yang berputar kencang

''Selamat Pagi prajurit , Misi kalian adalah menyelamatkan tiga orang sandera dari pasukan pemberontak Russia di wilayah Selatan Italy,tempat itu tedapat di sebuah pulau kecil untuk itu kalian akan membutuhkan sebuah speed boat ,untuk misi kali ini Rubah bodoh akan memimpin apa kalian paham ''.Ucap seorang co-pilot yang teryata adalah jendral mereka saat sudah menjalan kan helikopter  
''yaa pak ''. Jawab kesembilan prajurit itu serempak . Di dalam helicopter itu terdapat sebuah perahu karet dengan dua mesin pendorong  
''Baiklah prajurit waktunya beraksi!''. Ujar Hazel bersemangat saat Helikopter sudah mendekati air laut dan membuka gerbang utama heli .

''Target kita berada di wilayah utara pulau untuk itu kita akan membagi tiga kelompok bull , monkey dan aku akan masuk lewat timur , whitehorse dan spider dan membantu dari belakang dan sisanya dari barat... ''. Ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk beberapa tempat pada peta dan saat ini mereka sedang berada di atas perahu karet yang di kendalikan oleh bull dengan kecepatan rendah  
''... Sandera kemungkinan ada di ruangan bawa tanah dan radius seratus meter dari wilayah musuh terdapat ranjau dan beberapa menara pengawas waktu kita hanya tiga puluh menit ...'' lanjut Naruto dan menunjuk beberapa gambar dan tanda yang ada di peta  
''... Jadi Sebelum kita beraksi mari kita tos  
'untuk perdamaian''.Ucap Naruto sambil memajukan tangannya kedepan memberikan semangat pada teman-temannya  
''untuk perdamaian''. ujar mereka serempak dan menindih tangan Naruto

...:...:...:...:  
Naruto dan teamnya berhasil memasuki sebuah Rumah besar yang mirip dengan Istana yang terlihat seperti tidak berpenghuni ,tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaannya terus berjalan cepat di ikuti Bull yang memasang C-4 di setiap dinding ruangan  
''Monkey kau dan Bull ke lantai atas dan aku akan kebawah ''. Perintah Naruto ketika mereka menemukan sebuah tangga  
''Tapi ...''.  
''Ini perintah ''. Sela Naruto tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Bull . tanpa berpikir lagi Mereka berpencar Naruto terus menyusuri ruangan kosong dan gelap dengan bantuan senter kecil di senjatanya ,ini terasa aneh baginya tak ada satu prajurit pun di bawah sana  
''bragh'' Naruto medobrak sebuah pintu kayu yang berada di sudut ruangan dan mendapati sesosok gadis cantik dengan rambut indigonya yang panjang dan beberapa luka di wajah putihnya sedang terduduk dengan posisi terikat dan sebuah isolasi Menempel di mulutnya cahaya minim dari sebuah lampu membuat Naruto sedikit sulit melihat wajah gadis itu  
''hmmmp..''.teriakan yang tertahan saat gadis indigo itu melihat Naruto  
''tenang Nona kau aman sekarang ''. Naruto mendekat dan melepaskan isolasi yang menempel di mulut gadis itu  
''JANGAN,PERGI DARI SINI , INI JEBAKAN''.  
Teriak gadis itu saat isolasi sudah dilepas dan Naruto hendap melepaskan tali yang mengikat gadis itu  
'' tenang Nona ..''  
''jangan lepaskan tali itu , kau hanya akan meledakan gedung ini''. potong gadis itu dengan nada perintah yang dingin

**TBC**

**Penjelasan Umur**  
**Naruto dan Garra : 27 tahun**  
**Hinata : 24 tahun**  
**Shikamaru :30 tahun**  
**Temari :32 tahun**  
**Tsunade : 43 tahun**

**semoga dapet feelnya agak susah buat chapter ini dan mungkin juga chapter depan**

**Jadi review kalian akan membantu ku untuk menyelesaikan fic ini**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Advanture, Drama, Romance**

**WARNING : TYPO, OOC, AU, Lemon (not in this chapter), Alur tak jelas, Konfik sana-sini,Banyak Flashback ,NaruHina, Hinata OOC, New Chara, dll...**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**MASIH FLASHBACK**

**Chapter 3 :Pulau Peperony**

''apa kau yakin gedung ini akan meledak nona ...?'' Naruto menggantung kata-katanya dan memandang wajah gadis indigo yang berada di sampingnya ,seolah mengerti akan pandangan seorang tentara disampingnya ia langsung menjawab ketus

''Hinata !''.

'baiklah Nona Hinata yang cerewet dan arogan kau hanya perlu tenang oke ! ''.sindir Naruto santai kemudian kembali sibuk dengan sebuah kabel yang mengikat tangan Hinata

''ta..mmm ..'' .

''Diamlah makan saja itu , makanan manis bisa mengurangi rasa tertekanmu ''. Ujar Naruto saat memasukan permen karet kedalam mulut Hinata yang ingin bicara .Ruangan yang hanya di terangi oleh sebuah lampu yang berada tepat di atas kepala Hinata sehingga wilayah di sekitar ruangan terlihat gelap, Naruto masih sibuk dengan rangkaian kabel dengan sebuah tang kecil di tangannya , kabel yang mengikat Hinata membentuk seperti sebuah borgol ,sedangkan Hinata terlilit dengan sebuah tali tambang

'sial.. Ini terlalu sulit!'.gugup Naruto dalam hati dengan sebutir keringan yang meluncur mulus di pelipis

''Bull cepat kebawah ada cemilan untukmu ''. Printah Naruto lewat saluran radio

''dimengerti bzzzt''. Jawab Bull dari sebrang sana

''sekarang siapa yang merasa tertekan ha ? '' Ejek Hinata sambil tersenyum sarkasis

''tidak , siapa yang tertekan... Tunggu dulu ! apa kau orang jepang ?''.tanya Naruto menyelidik lalu menatap Hinata

''haaa... Kenapa kau baru sadar ,dasar bodoh . apa kau orang jepang juga di lihat dari wajahmu kau bukan seperti orang jepang Lagi pula orang jepang tidak ada yang bermata biru ''.balas Hinata ketus kemudian saling tatap Hinata masih memandangi seluruh bagian wajah Naruto untuk memastikan kalau tentara ini orang jepang ,sedangkan Naruto masih terpana pada pesona Hinata dengan mata berbinar dan pipi merona yang ketara jelas

'dari semua yang ku lihat hanya hidungnya saja seperti orang jepang , tatapan dan pipi merona itu ...'batin Hinata merasa aneh ,dan setelah menyadari tatapan Aneh Naruto majah kesal di sertai perempatan yang muncul di dahi Hinata

''HEY , PRIA ANEH ,HENTIKAN TATAPAN MENJIJIKANMU ITU BODOH ''. Teriak Hinata menggema di seluruh ruangan ,si pria yang di panggil ''BODOH'' langsung terkesiap dan memalingkan wajahnya yang merona

''bagaimana kau...!''.'krieek' . Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya pintu di buka dari luar menampakkan pria bertubuh besar dengan helm tentara yang khas berwarna hitam dengan kacamata hitam dan body armor yang memiliki banyak kantong beserta senjata tipe assault di tangannya tak lupa sebuah benda tabung panjang di belakang punggungnya yang biasa di sebut 'Rocket laucher' berjalan memdekat

''maaf mengganggu adegan mesra kalian ''. Ejek Bull saat melihat Naruto sedang berjongkok di samping Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya

''jangan basa-basi lagi ini situasi gawat cepat lepaskan detonator ini ''.balas Naruto cepat yang mulai berdiri dan menatap serius Bull yang berada di depannya

''baik lah kapten Stupid Fox ''. ejek Bull lagi sambil berjalan menuju belakang sandaran kursi Hinata , Suasana menjadi hening Naruto berdiri di dekat pintu keluar sambil memegang telingganya yang terdapat alat komuni kasi radio sedangkan Hinata diam saja

''Laporkan situasi ! ..'' Naruto berucap sambil menekan earphone di telinganya

''keadaan timur aman tidak terlihat tanda-tanda musuh pzzzt''.balas Racoon

''spider laporkan situasinya ..!''. Ujar Naruto sekali

''spider...'' .dua kali

''Snail ..?'' .ujar Naruto ketiga kali kali ini ia mulai merasa aneh saat panggilannya tidak di balas

''Teman-teman ! Kita kedatangan tamu ''. Ujar cepat Spider dari sebrang sana

''Jelaskan lebih detail lagi''.

'' sebuah kapal perang mendekat dari utara dan i..itu adalah pemberontak Free Rebels '' .Ujar Spider lagi

''terus awasi keadaanya dan pertahankan posisi kalian Bravo team(Racoon,Turtle ,Cat ,Monkey) tinggalkan castil lindungi kami di luar ''. Perintah Naruto yang di balas dengan kata 'ya' dari anggotanya

''pasti mereka akan menjemputku ''.kata Hinata santai

''apa maksudmu ''.

''aku sempat mendengar percakapan mereka kalau aku akan di jadikan alat tukar oleh mereka ,dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat penjemputan ''. Jawab Hinata sambil melemaskan seluruh tubuh

**LEPAS PANTAI SISI UTARA PULAU**

Seorang pria berbadan besar memakai sebuah baju panjang yang di gantungkan di bahu dan sebuah baret menutupi rambut kuning panjangnya berdiri gagah sambil memegang sebuah teropong seorang pria lain berdiri di belakang dengan posisi istirahat

''kirim pasukan utama dan bawa gadis itu padaku ''. Printahnya yang masih mempertahankan posisi semula

''siap ! Kapten ''. balas pria itu sambil berlalu pergi , dan sang pria yang di panggil kapten pun berlalu dari dalam dek kapal itu menuju sebuah tempat di dalam kapalbeberapa menit kemudianPria berbaret yang di panggil ''Kapten'' itu keluar dengan memakai body armor dengan banyak kantong , senjata tipe MG tergantung di punggungnya rambut pirang panjangnya di kuncir, berjalan menuju kapal boat yang sudah di siapkan di samping kapal perang besar itu

''ayo berangkat !''. Ujar pria itu datar

**KEMBALI KE KASTIL**

''Selesai ''. ucap Bull kemudian saat sudal melepas semua benda pengikat Hinata

''baik lah !, Kau jaga di luar aku akan melakukan prosedur pembersihan sandra ''. Printah Naruto saat Hinata sudah terlepas dari ikatan

'' Hei ! Ayolah ...''.

''Tidak ada waktu lagi Bull ''.

''Baiklah kapten '' . Selesai mengucapkan itu Bull memungut senjatanya yang disandarkan di kursi dan berlalu keluar

''buka semua bajumu !''.

''a...APA !''. Triak Hinata kencang mendengar perintah Naruto 'Reaksi standart yang memjengkelkan ' batin Naruto . Ya Prosedur standar yang digunakan untuk meminumalisir penyadapan dan menhindari kejaran musuh itu di lakukan dengan menelanjangi sandra dan memganti pakaiannya biasanya Naruto melakukan prosedur itu dengan sandra sesama jenis dan sekarang ia harus melakukannya dengan seorang wanita yang cantik dan sexy pula , dan itu pasti akan memancingnya untuk mimisan

''cepat buka semuanya ini Prosedur standart Penyelamatan Sandra ''.

''tidak aku tidak mau ''. Hinata menyilangkan tangananya di dada

''Jangan sampai aku memaksamu waktu kita tidak ''.

''Baiklah !, tapi setidaknya tutup matamu ''. Balas Hinata pasrah dan mulai melepas kancing bajunya yang kusam dan kotor

''tidak ini prosedur aku harus melihat semuanya ''. 'dan juga aku tidak mungkin melewatkan pemandangan indah ini ',sambungnya dalam hati , sedangkan Hinata sedikit kaget dan mulai melepas semua pakaiannya mulai dari kemeja dan rok mini sepaha , dan kini Hinata hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam yang terlihat ketat menampakan lekuk tubuh yang sangat indah sedangkan Naruto berusaha untuk tetap tenang walau seluruh tubuhnya mulai tegang

''pakaian dalammu juga '' printah Naruto lagi

''a..ap...''.

''kita tidak punya waktu lagi musuh sudah mendekat !''. Alasan Naruto tak menunggu lama Hinata menurunkan celana dalam serta melepas branya dan kini Hinata benar-benar telanjang bulat , Dengan detak jantung yang menggila Naruto mendekat dengan membawa sebuah benda kotak kecil penuh tombol dan digit angka dan huruf ke dekat Hinata

' .tit'

'' berputar !'' perintah yang langsung di beri tanggapan oleh Hinata

''oke selesai kau sedah bersih !''.

''hey... Apa maksud mu selesai , apa aku harus telanjang dan ..''.

'brugh' ucapan Hinata belum selesai Naruto sudah melemparkan baju dan celana yang ia ambil dari balik tasnya

''pakai itu ! aku tunggu di luar ''. Ujarnya kemudian dan berlalu keluar ruangan, satu menit kemudian Hinata keluar Ruangan dengan celana dan baju yang kebesaran dan tanpa alas kaki

''Hey pria mesum bodoh , apa begini caramu memperlakukaan sandra ha ?''.

''pakai ini dan juga ini , Bull cepat amankan parimeter '' protes Hinata sama sekali tidak di gubris Naruto malah memberikan sebuah pistol dan melepaskan Helmnya

''Aku butuh sepatu bukan Helm bau mu ini ''.''gunakan saja ! keselamatan tawanan adalah nomor satu ''. Naruto mulai berjalan meninggalkan Hinata

''hey tunggu !''.

** XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

'apa semua sudah berkumpul ?''. Tanya Naruto saat sampai di sebuah bukit kecil dekat kastil dan semua teman-temannya sudah berkumpul di sana

''baiklah ayo kita pulang !'' . Ucapnya lagi kepada semua teman-temannya

'Duarrrt' Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi didalam kastil membuat semua menoleh kearah Bull dan memberi tatapan aneh

''Apa ? Apa aku berlebihan ?''. Tanya saat menyadari tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya

''sudahlah ayo kita pergi !''. Printah Naruto yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan pertanda ya dari pasukannya begitu juga dengan Hinata ,dan setelah itu mereka semua berlari menuju Selatan pulau kecil itu

''tunggu !''. Ujar pria yang di panggil 'Horse' menghentikan teman-temannya saat sampai di sisi Selatan pulau dekat boat mereka

''Ada yang datang !''. tambahnya lagi sambil meneropong jauh kearah lautan

''siapa mereka ? ''.

''mungkin mereka bagian dari anggota Free Rebels ...!? Tunggu dulu . itu kan ! ..''. Ucap Horse curiga

''Owl the Destroyer(Deidara) ''.Lanjutnya , pria yang di lihat Horse adalah Owl the Destroyer seorang terorist berdarah Rusia dan Arab paling berbahaya di wilayah Eropa , seorang ilmuan dan Militer yang menemukan peledak jenis baru yang lebih mematikan dari C-4

''Horse apa kau bisa menembak si brengsek itu !''. Tanya Naruto sambil berumpat kesal

''Kalau Bisa sudah ku tembak dari tadi , angin menguntungkan...''.

'Duart...Duart ' Boat yang terparkir di bibir pantai menjadi sasaran empuk pria pirang itu

''Jangan menembak , kita harus kembali ketengah pulau dan menunggu jemputan dari markas ''. Printah Racoon A.K.A Garra

''ano.. Apa di antara kalian ada pan punya telpon Satelit ''. Ujar Hinata sedikit sulit karna ia tidak biasa dengan bahasa Inggris

''Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan benda ini Nona ?''. Tanya Snail sambil memberikan Barang permintaan Hinata

''Memanggil Bantuan ''. Balasnya cepat dan mulai menekan beberapa tombol pada telpon yang ia pegang

''Ino cepat jemput aku''.

''apa-apaan kau ini , semalam kau pergi kepesta dan tidak mengajakku , sekarang kau menyuruhku menjemputmu ..''.

''situasi saat ini sedang tidak bagus nanti kujelaskan , aku tidak tau ini dimana , jadi gunakan saja GPSFT waktumu hanya kurang dari 20 menit jadi kau harus cepat ''.

''tunggu...''.

''tuttuu''.

''ini telpon anda trima kasih ''. Ujar Hinata manis tidak seperti saat bicara di telpon 'gadis yang aneh'. Batin Snail dan Monkey sweetdrop 'wah gadis ini manis sekali'. Batin Spider dan Bull dengan mata berbinar

''Hey kalian ini bukan saatnya untuk mengkagumi seseorang ''. Kata Naruto tegas

''terus bergerak ''. Sambungnya . Dan setelah Naruto berucap kesembilan prajurit di tambah seorang gadis bangsawan aneh itu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tengah-tengah pulau

**DI SUATU TEMPAT DI LAUT**

Kapal pesiar besar dengan sebuah helicopter di atasnya melaju dengan lambat , sesosok gadis dengan rambut pirang bergaya ponytail memakai celana jeans sepaha dan kaus ketat dengan sebuah kantong yang terdapat di kedua paha dan di bawah ketiak jadi total pistol yang di bawa gadis itu adalah empat buah sambil mengelum permen lolipop gadis bernama Ino menaiki Sebuah Helicopter yang sudah siap berangkat , Ino duduk di samping pilot dan mengenakan headset yang tergantung di dekat pintu masuk heli ,jika ada yang berang helicopter yang Ino naiki adalah Helicopter komersial maka mereka salah besar karena Helicopter yang Ino naiki adalah Kamuflase dari Helicopter tempur dengan tanda palang merah di setiap sisinya semakin menyempurnakan penyamaran yang di miliki Helicopter itu , setelah duduk nyaman Ino mengambil sebuah alat elektronik berbentuk kotak benama GPSFT dan melihatnya sejenak

''Kita berangkat ! Ke arah Barat daya !''. Perintah Ino pada sang pilot

''Baik Nona ''. Balasnya singkat , Helicopter itu terus melaju kearah Barat daya sesuai petunjuk Ino , jarak yang di tuju tidak terlalu jauh karena mereka menaiki sebuah Heli

''Di sana ! Pulau itu , siapkan persenjataan !''.mendengar perintah itu sang Pilot menekan tombol berwarna merah pada kemudi dan membuka pintu belakang dan menampakkan roket dan senjata mesin yang tertata sedemikian rupa ,Helicopter Penyelamat berubah menjadi Helicopter penghancur dan sekejap

''Kau lihat boat itu''. Tunjuk Ino kearah boat di pinggir pantai yang hanya di jaga oleh satu orang saja

''Hancurkan ''. mendengar perintah langsung sang pilot langsung menekan tombol merah di sisi lain kemudi dan melesatkan sebuah rudal kearah kapal boat naas itu

''Duarrt''. Seketika itu juga kapal boat itu hancur berkeping-keping dan sang penjaga kapal terpental ke laut

''Bagus !, cepat ketengah pulau aku yakin nona Hinata sudah menunggu kita ''.

''baik''.

'tit..tit..'.Sebelum sempat lanjutkan perjalanan sebuah roket dari Darat meluncur ke arah Helicopter Ino , dengan gerakan cepat Ino mengambil alih kemudi dan mendorongnya kesamping membuat Heli mengikuti arah dorongan Ino, kemudian Ino mendorong kemudi kedekat selangkangan sang Pilot hal itu membuat Helicopter semakin meninggi menghindari jangkauan tembak

''Hampir saja !kau di belakang saja akan ku ajarkan caranya menggunakan helicopter ''.Perintah Ini tegas dan sedikit marah pria yang di ketahui namanya Ko itu beranjak kebelakang setelah menekan tombol Auto Pilot

''gunakan saja senjata itu dan bantu aku ''. Tunjuk Ino pada senjata mesin Di dekat Ko

''Waktunya pertunjukan ''.Ujar Ino kemudian merendahkan Helicopternya dan mulai menembaki dan membom bardir pepohonan yang ini yakini tempat Para terorist bersembunyi setelah memastikan semuanya sudah mati Ino langsung mempercepat laju helicopternya menuju tengah pulau sampai saat ia melihat suar berwarna merah membumbung di keatas langit  
'itu mereka '. Batin Ino dan tanpa basa-basi lagi ia memperdekat jarak dengan tanda suar itu dan saat sudah sampai Ino memperdekat jarak Helinya dengan tanah ,dan melihat sembilan Prajurit dengan wajah yang menandakan mereka dari negara berbeda dan Hinata di balik puing-puing bangunan yang sudah runtuh , tanpa pikir panjang Ino mendaratkan Helicopternya di sebuah lapangan luas dekat puing-puing bangunan tempat Naruto dan teman-temannya bersembunyi

''Ayo ! Cepat jemputan kita sudah datang '' Teriak Naruto Dan sedikit berlari mendekati , Ino tidak langsung keluar dari Heli warna Putih dengan lambang palang merah itu ia malah menekan tombol untuk menutup semua persenjataan dan membuat Ko sedikit terjepit setelahnya ia menekan tombol didekat monitor yang membuat bagian bawah Heli itu mulai membentuk bangku panjang yang biasa di gunakan untuk mengangkut tentara

''keren ! Bahkan di Markas kita tidak ada yang seperti itu '' kagum Bull saat sudak mendekati Helicopter itu

''Ya kau benar !''. Kata Monkey membenarkan

''ini bukan saatnya untuk kagum , Cepat naik...''.

''Duarrrt ,,,, Duarrrt''. Ledakan besar tepat mengenai puing-puing bangunan

''Cepat...''. Tembakan demi tembakan terus di lancarkan dari kapal perang yang jauh di laut , Hinata sudah masuk dan duduk di samping Ino , tapi tidak dengan Bull , ia berlari sedikit menjauh mendekati sekelompok Free Rebels di antara pepohonan dengan membawa AT4

''Makan malam datang , Sayang !''.Triak semangat Bull dan melesatkan sebuah Roket

''Bull cepat ..!''. Mendengar Teriakkan itu Bull langsung membuang pelontar roket itu dan berlari menuju Helicopter yang sudah terbang satu meter dari tanah

''shuhhh hampir saja !'' Lega Bull saat sudah duduk di samping Cat

**SKIP TIME**

''Wohoo ! Kalian lihat itu !, Aku tak percaya ini akan menjadi Misi paling menyenangkan ''. Teriak girang Bull entah pada siapa saat melihat sebuah kapal pesiar besar dan mewah dengan sebuah kolam renang di atasnya

'' kau benar Bull kasino , gadis-gadis cantik , makanan enak aku datang ''.Balas Monkey Membenarkan

''Hey , kalian ingat tujuan kita kesini bukan untuk bersenang-senang ''.Kata Naruto yang berada di bangku depan mengingatkan

''baik lah kapten''. Balas mereka berdua lesu

''Snail laporkan pada markas Kita mengantarkan sandra pulang untuk sementara kita akan beristirahat dan bersantai selama tiga hari di sini ''. Saat Helicopter itu sudah sampai di landasan

''Yeah... Yang terbaik Fox ''.

''hmm''.

''yeah kita liburan''.teriak girang Seluruh anggota Naruto tak terkecuali

''Heii tunggu dulu kalian belum meminta persetujuanku ''. Sewot Hinata yang tidak di anggap dan membuat mereka semua menoleh kearah Hinata

''Kenapa kami Harus meminta persetujuanmu ,kau yang membawa kami kesini bukan kemarkas kami dan sebagai tambahan kami juga butuh istirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga kami dari misi menolongmu ''. Jelas Naruto panjang lebar

''Itu kan Misi kalian ... Hei tunggu''.Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Hinata sudah ditinggal pergi  
'Pirang berengsek' umpatnya dalam hati

''sudahlah tidak ada salahnya membalas budi mereka kan ''.Kata Ino sambil menepuk Bahu Hinata

**TBC**  
**Penjelasan**  
**Markas Team Naruto : Wilayah Turkey**

**Heli yang dinaiki Ino dan Ko : Bell ARH-70**

**letak kapal Pesiar : Laut medeterania dekat yunani**

**GPSFT :GPS karangan saya**

**Free Rebels : Teroris dalam game PB **

**AT4 : jenis rocket laucher**

**Kalau ada yang kurang mohon di tanya , ada yang salah tulis aja di Review oke**

**review kalian sangat membantu walaupin itu adalah flame**

**Trima kasih**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Advanture, Drama, Romance**

**WARNING : TYPO, OOC, AU, Lemon (not in this chapter), Alur tak jelas, Konfik sana-sini, NaruHina, Hinata OOC, New Chara, dll...**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**CHAPTER 4: SUN (Spy of Uni Nasions) bagian 1**

Naruto dan kedelapan temannya berjalan menyusuri lorong kapal dengan santai dan sesekali bercengkrama dengan rekannya yang lain sedangkan Hinata, Ino dan Ko berada jauh di belakangnya

''Kalau di lihat-lihat pria pirang itu tampan juga bagaimana menurutmu Hinata'',Tanya Ino Sambil menyikut lengan Hinata yang ada di sampingnya

''Kau tau Ino kurasa dia adalah prajurit paling payah di pasukannya ''.

''Bagaimana kau tau''. Tanya Ino penasaran

''Dengar ya ini dia adalah pria paling brengsek, bodoh , dan mesum yang pernah aku kenal ''.Jawab Hinata sewot

''wow! , hebat.. Kau baru mengenalnya tapi kau sudah mengetahui wataknya bukan itu berarti...?!''.Ino menatap Hinata dengan tatapan curiga dan tersenyum aneh

''Ti...dak , tentu saja tidak , Memandangnya saja membuatku mual apalagi berpikir kalau aku suka padanya jangan berharap yang tidak-tidak Ino''.Jawab Hinata Ketus dengan nada gugup yang ketara

''bwhahahaha...Lihat dirimu kau gugup saat mengatakannya itu berarti kau suka kan hmm''.Ino terus mendesak dengan tatapan aneh membuat Hinata merasa tertekan di tambah Ko yang hanya bisa diam dan senyum-senyum sendiri

''ti...dak''.

''akui saja !rahasia ini aman bersamaaku tenang saja ''.Mereka terus berjalan dan tak terasa sudah sampai di lift yang berada di ujung lorong Hinata dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi mulai menyibukan diri dengan rangaian tombol yang berada di depan pintu masuk lift sedangkan Ino hanya tak henti-hentinya tertawa...

''Bagaimana ? Kau sudah berhasil merentasnya?''.tanya Naruto pada Racoon(Garaa) yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop kecilnya saat mereka memasuki lift yang terasa sempit karna berisi empat prajurit bersenjata lengkap dan sisanya menaiki lift yang berada di sebelahnya

''sedikit lagi ''. jawab Garaa sambil terus mengetik 'ini kesini dan enter' batin Garaa menyeringi seperti anak-anak yang mendapatkan permainan baru

''selesai''.

''ting''. Pintu lift terbuka perlahan taapi sebelum benar-benar keluar

''krek, krek,,,krek'', sekitar sepuluh pria berpakaian tuxedo dan memakai kacamata hitam menodongkan pistol kearah mereka berempat Naruto, Racoon(Garaa), Bull(Bee),dan Horse(Han) ,saat mereka maju perlahan para pria yang menodongkan pistol itu mundur perlahan

''Jadi, beginikah cara kalian menyambut tamu ?''.Ujar Bull Sarkasis

''apa mau kalian ''. Tanya pria yang berada jauh di dalam ruangan itu samar-samar Naruto bisa melihat kalau pria yang bertanya padanya berambut abu-abu gelap yang acak-acakan dengan sebuah bekas luka vertikal di matanya yang sayu sebelah kanan berdiri di dekat monitor yang sangat besar

''bukankah kapal ini di penuhi oleh kamera pengintai ?dan pasti kau tau kalau kami menyelamatkan salah satu agentmu ''.

''ting''. Pintu lift yang berada di samping lift tempat Naruto terbuka dan lima lagi temannya keluar dengan pandangan aneh yang memandang sekeliling beberapa pria berjas yang membelakangi mereka berlima langsung mundur dan menodongkan pistolnya kearah teman Naruto yang baru datang

''apa kami melewatkan sesuatu ?''.tanya Spider (fuu) sambil berjalan menjalan mendekat kearah Naruto

''Kalian menggagalkan misi kami ! Seharusnya kalian tidak datang kasana ''.Ujar pria yang Naruto yakini adalah pemimpin mereka

''itu bagimu ! Tapi kami tidak kami sukses besar hari ini dan layak mendapatkan promosi dan liburan ''.

''ya dia benar dan kurasa kapal ini cocok untuk tempat berlibur untuk kami''. Sambung Bull membenarkan dan teman Naruto yang lain juga ikut membenarkan ucapannya ,Naruto dan pria abu-abu itu saling melempar pandangan sinis sampai saat pria yang ber-name tag Nicholas O'brein(Hatake Kakashi) menerima sebuah telpon dari seseorang begitu juga dengan Naruto

''Stupid Fox kau dan yang lain mendapatkan misi baru , kalian harus melatih semua agent manja yang berada di depanmu ,dan tunjukan pada mereka siapa kita sebenarnya apa kau paham''.Suara tegas seseorang di balik telpon mengintruksikan Naruto

''Dimengerti Jendral''. Jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai senang dan menutup telponnya

''Turunkan senjata kalian mereka adalah UNSF kita mendapat perintah untuk melakukan latihan bersama mereka ''.setelah mendengar perintah langsung dari pria abu-abu itu semua agent yang mengepung mereka menurunkan senjatanya dan beberapa orang lain yang berada di sekitar ruangan berbentuk bulat yang penuh dengan perlengkapan komputer dan sebuah monitor besar di salah satu sudutnya kembali menyibukan diri mereka

''Maaf atas sambutannya prajurit kalian sekarang berada di markas dan juga pusat kendali dari SUN (Spy of Uni Nasion) dan aku Nicholas O'brain pimpinan di sini jadi selamat datang ''. Pria abu-abu itu berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto dan mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk berkenalan juga minta maaf

''Fox ,kami adalah perajurit khusus yang di tugaskan untuk menjaga divisi utama di wilayah Asia dan Eropa . Tanpa nama dan pangkat hanya Julukan ''. Naruto menerima uluran tangan dari Kakashi dan memandang Kearah Garaa yang berada di sampingnya dan orang yang di pandang seolah mengerti dan mengangguk setelah itu ia menekan beberapa tombol di laptopnya tanpa menunggu lama layar besar di depan mereka memunculkan identitas ke semua anggota meraka mulai dari julukan , keahlian , dan foto mereka

''hei tupai merah kenapa fotoku jelek sekali ''.protes Bull

''terima saja kenyataannya ''.Balas Horse(Han) santai

''ya benar''.Ujar Garaa membenarkan dan semua teman-temannya yang lain ikut mengangguk

''ting''.Suara yang di sertai dengan pintu lift yang terbuka dan menampakan Hinata, Ino dan Ko

''Lihat ! Agent kalian sudah kembali jadi kami akan istirahat dan kuharap kalian sudah menyediakan kamar untuk kami ''. Naruto dan yang lainnya berlalu melewati Hinata begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan menaiki lift dan sebelum pintu lift benar-benar tertutup Naruto menkedipkan satu matanya kearah Hinata di sertai seringai dan Hinata sendiri hanya bisa mendelik marah

''apa yang terjadi di sini ?''.Tanya Hinata pada Nick(Kakashi) yang hanya beberapa langkah di depannya

''Hanya terjadi sedikit insiden saja''.

''bagaimana mereka bisa masuk kesini? Bukankah sistem keamanan ini sangat canggih''. Tanya Hinata lagi dengan nada heran dan sinis

''mereka memiliki seoraang perentas yang sangat ahli ''.

''benarkah ?! seorang perentas ahli atau memang teknologimu yang payah ,Aku jadi ragu untuk menjadikanmu pelindungku , tiga hari yang lalu kau mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja saat aku tangkap mereka dengan sebuah bomb yang mengikat tanganku dan perlakuan kasar bahkan jemputan untuku takkan datang kalau tak ku panggil ''. Protes Hinata panjang lebar

''itu bagian dari prosedur kalau mereka tidak datang kau sudah sampai pada akhir misimu dan dapat menangkap owl the destroyer''.

''aku sudah membunuhnya saat memjemput Hinata''.jawab Ino santai

''Ap...apa ! Kau membunuhnya ? Dia adalah salah satu petunjuk kita ''.Kaget Nick

''terserah kau saja ! Jika kau membahayakan aku lagi akan kupastikan kalau organisasi ini akan di tutup ''ketus Hinata dan berbalik menuju lift''dengar itu Nick !''.sambung Ino sambil menunjuk muka Nick dan ikut berbalik menuju lift

''kau mau...''.''Aku ingin istirahat dan sarapan jangan bahas ini lagi aku keluar dari misi payah mu''.Tepat setelah Hinata bicara begitu pintu lift tertutup sempurna

**1 HARI KEMUDIAN**

Naruto dan teamnya berada di geladak atas yang bisa di gunakan untuk bersantai atau berjemur para wisatawan berhadapan dengan puluhan anggota agent tak terkecuali Hinata dan Ino walau mereka bukan Agent pemerintah yang berbaris rapi beberapa agent memakai pakaian chef ,beberapa lagi memakai pakaian santai dan ,sisanya memakai pakaian tuxedo dengan kacamata Hitam

''Dengar semuanya ,kalian pasti sudah mengenal kami jadi tak perlu lagi pengenalkan kembali ..''.

''Aku belum mengenalmu Tuan kuning'' . Teriak Hinata dari barisan sambil mengangkat tangannya sedangkan orang yang di maksud hanya menghentikan ucapannya dan saat Hinata mengemukakan Intruksinya Naruto melanjutkan pembicaraannya

''..Kami disini karna mendapat perintah dari atasan kami untuk melatih kalian para agent manja yang hanya bisa bergantung pada alat-alat canggih ,selama tujuh hari kalian akan kami latih seperti bagaimana latihan yang pernah kami alami ,Jadi Selamat datang di Neraka ''.Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai saat menyelesaikan pidatonya beberapa kali Hinata terus meneriaki intruksi yang aneh dan beberapa kali juga Naruto tidak mempedulikannya

''bagi pasukan menjadi sembilan kelompok dan masing kelompok akan mengikuti kami apa kalian paham ''.

''Paham Pak''. Printah Snail dijawab dengan anggukan dan berkata serentak dan setelah itu sekitar enam orang mengikuti setiap dari mereka bersembilan

**SAND RACOON(SABAKU GARAA) BAGIAN KOMPUTER DAN SISTEM KEAMANAN**

Garaa dan keenam agent yang sebagian besar adalah wanita berada di ruangan markas pengawasan dalam kapal pesiar itu

''aku tau kalian pasti sudah tau bagaimana caranya membobol sistem keamanan tapi kurasa itu masih kurang jadi latihan kalian adalah melewati rangkaian kabel berarus tinggi itu dan mencapai kabel rangkaian arus data yang akan kalian rentas ''.ujar Garaa sambil menunjuk sebuah kabel putih yang di keliling oleh kabel listrik beberapa dari mereka yang mendengar perintah Garaa langsung meneguk ludahnya

''kenapa tidak memakai peralatan saja''.tanya gadis berambut coklat pendek ber name tag Matsuri yuko

''tidak bisa ini adalah prosedur latihan''. Setelah mendengarkan perintah itu satu persatu dari mereka mencoba untuk menggapai kabel putih itu dengan hanya menggunakan kabel penjepit kecil dan beberapa dari mereka tersengat arus listrik membuat Garaa hanya bisa menahan tawa karena kebodohan mereka

**BLUE CAT(YUGITO NII) BAGIAN MEDIC DAN PEROBATAN**

Di dalam sebuah dek kapal paling bawah yang dipenuhi pipa-pipa besar seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan julukan Blue Cat berdiri berhadapan dengan tujuh orang agent berbaju tuxedo dan dua orang berbaju santai ala pantai

''apa kalian membawa pistol kalian ''. Tanya Cat langsung tanpa basa-basi

''ya pelatih kenapa ?''. Tanya salah satu dari mereka penasaran

''tembak paha kalian sekarang ! ''.

''apa kau gila ?''. Respon sepontan agent berbaju santai

''kalian hanya mendapatkan pelatihan medic secara teori saja jadi sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk untuk melakukannya secara langsung ''.

''tapi itu menyalahi aturan ''.

''tidak padaku dan pada kalian sekarang lakukan sekarang atau ..krek.. Aku yang menembaknya sendiri''.Cat langsung menodongkan pistolnya kearah paha salah satu dari mereka

''baiklah''. Jawab ragu dari mereka

''dartt..duart,...duart...''

**GREEN TURTLE(YUGARA ) BAGIAN BERTAHAN HIDUP**

Di tengah lautan lepas dengan dua parahu karet yang total jumlah manusia di atas perahu itu adalah sepuluh orang

''semuanya lompat ''.Perintah Turtle yang sudah melompat duluan dan di ikuti oleh ketujuh agent ,dua lagi masih ada di atas perahu karet'

'kalian berdua kembali ke kapal ''.

''siap pelatih''.

''berangkat sekarang''. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka berdua sudah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi

''Dengar semua ! kalian semua termasuk aku akan menuju ke pulau itu yang berjarak sekitar 10km dari sini jarak ini masih setengah dari jarak yang pernah kutempuh ,dan setelah itu kalian harus berusaha bertahan, tak ada jemputan kalian yang harus pulang sendiri dengan cara kalian , lakukan cepat''.Jelas Turtle (Yugara) sambil menunjuk sebuah bayangan pulau yang terlihat kecil dan ketujuh agent yang tadi masih menapung dengan raut wajah kaget mulai berenang kearah pulau kecil itu

**CRAZY MONKEY DAN RED BULL (ROSHI DAN KILLER BEE ) BAGIAN PERAKITAN ,PENJINAKAN BOMB , DAN PEMANFAATAN KEADAAN**

''pelajaran pertama seorang perakit dan penjinak bomn adalah mengenal wilayah yang akan di ledakkan dan di sesuaikan dengan daya ledaknya sekarang kalian harus merakit granat itu menjadi bomb waktu dengan semua peralatan ini tanpa obeng dan tang lakukan dengan kuku-kuku jari kalian yang lentik dan terawat itu''.printah yang di sertai ejekan dari Monkey dapat terbenar jelas oleh enam orang agent dengan empat diantaranya adalah wanita karna memang mereka berada dibagian paling bawah kapal''dan bila kalian gagal maka kapal ini akan tenggelam dan jadi kenangan yeah ''. Sambung Bull dengan nada sedikit Rap dan sebuah tos kepalan tangan dengan Monkey sedangkan keenam agent itu mulai meneteskan keringat di pelipis tanda kegugupan mereka

**WATER SNAIL (UTAKATA) BAGIAN PERTAHAN DIRI DAN PENYAMARAN**

''kalian adalah seorang agent yang sangat ahli dalam menyamar ,berakting, mencuri ,menipu ,melakukan hal kotor demi menjalankan misi dan pasti kalian memiliki teknik bela diri yang hebat jadi aku tidak perlu melatih kalian aku hanya akan memberi kalian sebuah tantangan ''. seorang pria bermata sipit dengan setelan tuxedo berjalan paling depan memimpin lima orang pria dan satu wanita berambut pirang bergelombang mereka berjalan pelan di lorong utama yang menghubungkan ke seluruh tempat-tempat utama dalam kapal

''Agent David Rodrigez kau harus mencuri kalung emas pria itu ''.Tunjuk Snail pada seorang pria tua berambut putih yang di lindungi oleh dua pria botak berbadan besar dan pria yang di printah itu pun langsung berbelok arah menuju kasino

''Agent Little Bird kau harus menaklukan Wanita itu dan membawakan kalung berliannya padaku''.Printah Snail pada pria yang terlihat kemayu di belakangnya

''Agent Saher Shigh kau harus mengalahkannya pria kribo itu dalam adu panco ''. Lanjut Snail saat melewati sebuah bar pada pria berdarah india di belakangnya dan sekarang hanya tersisa tiga agent yang mengikuti Snail

''dan kau Agent Rick Lawrens dan Agent Ahmed jaffar ambil ini ...''.Snail menampakkan dua permata berwarna hijau dan biru yang tak lebih besar dari kuku jari kelingking dan melemparkannya kearah dua wanita yang berjalan beriringan dan sialnya lagi kedua permata itu masuk tepat di sela-sela payudara kedua wanita itu

''..di sana ''. Sambungnya lagi dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi mereka mendekati kedua wanita itu walau sedikit ragu

''Dan kau Nona Agent Natasha Priopitt(Hotaru) kau harus bisa merebut ini dari ku ''. Snail dan seorang Agent wanita sudah sampai di kamar milik Snail dan saat dia berbalik dan memperlihatkan sebuah kalung dengan lention berbentuk kerang yang berisi foto seseorang

''itu kan !?..kembalikan padaku , bagaimana bisa kau..?''. Triak Wanita pirang itu sambil berlari ke arah Snail

''kau meremehkan aku !. Bahkan jika aku mau aku bisa mengambil Bra-mu yang berwarna merah itu, Sekarang kau harus melawanku dengan semua kemampuan yang kau miliki''.

**FLYING SPIDER (FUU) BAGIAN PENGINTAIAN DAN SNIPER**  
Di sebuah pulau kecil dengan tebing curam seorang wanita berjulukan Spider dengan pakaian lengkap kemiliterannya dan memegang sebuah senjata sniper tipe M14 berdiri berhadapan dengan tujuh orang agent berakaian militer juga memegang senjata yang sama taak jauh dari tempat mereka terparkir sebuah Helikopter yang pernah membawanya

''Dengar semua ! Ini adalah pulau tempat latihan teamku dan sekarang jadi tempat latihan kalian , kalian lihat karang itu ...''. Tunjuk Spider pada batu karang yang terdapat sebuah salip di atasnya

''...peraturannya sangat mudah kalian hanya perlu berdiri di pinggir tebing itu dan menembak sasaran yang berada di salib itu dan saat kalian berhasil target itu akan terpental kelaut tapi jikaa kalian gagal maka lantai besi yang kalian pijak akan terbuka dan kalian akan jatuh ...''. Belum sempat Wanita berambut Hijau itu menyelesaikan penjelasannya semua agent di depannya sudah pucat pasih

''.. Jadi siapa yang akan jadi target ?''.

'Deg'  
**WHITE HORSE (HAN) BAGIAN PEMBUNUHAN TANPA MENINGGALKAN**  
**JEJAK DAN MELARIKAN DIRI**

''jadi berapa menit kalian bisa lepas dari ikatan ini ?''. Tanya Horse saat menyelesaikan ikatan pada kedelapan agent yang ter baring karena kaki mereka juga terikat

''kami rasa karna ini terlalu ketat kemungkinan kami butuh tujuh menit ''. Balas salah satu dari mereka

''kalau begitu kalian aku beri empat menit dan dalam waktu itu kalian harus bisa lepas dari ikatan itu atau kalian semua akan tenggelam di laut ''. Selesai Horse menjelaskan semuanya satu persatu dari mereka di gantung terbalik di depan moncong kapal dan mengarah tepat ke laut

''ku harap kalian cepat karena setiap menitnya tali itu akan menurunkan kalian ke laut ..''.Horse memposisikan duduknya pada pembatas kapal

''...kalian beruntung karna kapal ini sedang berhenti ''.sambungnya sambil mengambil sebuah rokok dan menghidupkannya

**STUPID FOX (UZUMAKI NARUTO) BAGIAN MEMASAK DAN MENGENAL JENIS MAKANAAN DAN RACUN**

Di dalam sebuah dapur yang luas dengan pembatas meja almunium yang memanjang dan terdapat banyak sekali bahan makanan, Naruto yang saat ini hanya memakai kemeja putih dengan lengan baju yang tergulung sedangkan orang yang berada didepannya memakai pakaian ala chef minus Hinata yang memakai dress biru pendek dan mengikat rambutnya yang panjang juga Ino yang memakai kaus ketat dan celana jeans pendek yang ketat tak lupa ke empat pistolnya yang masih setia menempel padanya  
''dalam peraturan dapur tidak boleh ada senjata api ''. Ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan

''aku tidak ikut les memasakmu aku hanya mengawasi kalian ''.

''Tetap tidak boleh ,Tuan Putrimu tidak akan kenapa-kenapa''. Balas Naruto mengejek

''Hey , aku bukan anak manja yang terus di awasi dan dia adalah temanku ...!''.

''jadi ?''.

''baiklah aku akan keluar ''.pada akhirnya Ino mengakhiri perdebatan mereka dan beranjak keluar

'' baiklah langsung saja di depan kalian ada beberapa jenis racun alami dan sistetis mulai dari yang paling enak dan mematikan sampai yang paling menyehatkan kalian punya waktu satu menit untuk mengidentifikasinya setelah itu kalian cicipi satu persatu ''.Tunjuk Naruto pada deretan mangkuk kecil yang berisi bermacam-macam jenis dan bentuk serbuk juga cairan

'' Fox bodoh apa kau ingin membunuh kami ?''.Protes Hinata dengan nada ketus

''jika kau tidak ingin mengikuti latihan ini kau sebaiknya keluar seperti temanmu itu Agent Hinata Hyuuga''. Naruto melipat tangan di dada dan menekan kata-kata terakhirnya

''satu hal yang harus kau ketahui tuan stupid aku bukan seorang Agent rahasia dan sekarang juga aku keluar dari kelas memasakmu yang bodoh ini ''.Hinata berdecak kesal dan beranjak pergi begitu saja sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mendengus dan tersenyum senang

''jangan sampai kau menyesal pada akhirnya Nona Arogan''.Kata Naruto sebelum Hinata menutup pintu keluar

''sampai mana kita tadi ?''.

...

''Dasar pria kuning bodoh menyebalkan ''.gerutu Hinata setelah menutup pintu keluar

''jangan kau pikirkan !. Dia adalah tentara dan biasanya tentara tak pernah punya organ yang disebut Hati ''. Canda Ino yang sedang bertopang dagu sambil melihat lautan lepas

''Hei Ino kemas barangmu kita pulang besok , lagi pula tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi disini '',

''secepat itu ? Bagaimana dengan misimu ?''.

''tidak ada lagi yang harus di permasalahkan misi itu sudah gagal dan aku sudah tidak punya urusan dengan Nick ''.

''Baiklah ,Tapi jangan lupa kau hubungi Ayahmu ''.Ino beranjak dari posisinya dan mengikuti Hinata

''Aku tau''.

**SKIP TIME SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN**

Naruto dan semua Anggota teamnya berjalan beriringan menuju dek atas yang terdapat Helipad di sana walau tugasnya sudah selesai untuk melatih tapi ia terlihat seperti orang yang gelisah teman-temannya yang lain terlihat bercengrama dan terlihat sangat senang  
'kemana gadis itu apa dia marah padaku ? Atau dia memang tidak mau melihatku lagi !'. Batin Naruto Gelisah

''hey rubah gila jangan kau pikirkan gadis itu di sudah pulang, sekarang lebih baik kita nikmati hari terakhir ini''.Kata Snail sambil merangkul leher Naruto

''mungkin kau benar ''.

...

**saya gak sempat edit dan memperbaiki jadi saya hanya butuH review kalian tentang kesalahan chapter ini**

**bahkan flame saya anggap penyemangat**

** TERIMA KASIH**


End file.
